A demolition tool for crushing and/or cutting material is generally known. Typically, the demolition tool may comprise a jaw set having a lower jaw and an upper jaw. The upper and lower jaws may be pivotally connected. The upper and lower jaws may be moveable relative to each other. Blades may be provided on both the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The work material may be crushed or cut by closing the jaws under hydraulic pressure. The demolition tool may comprise a frame that connects the jaw set to a jib of a machine.
The demolition tool may have a jaw set that is suitable for crushing concrete. The jaw set may be adapted for crushing or cutting other materials, for example for cutting scrap iron and/or iron sections. The abrasive nature or hardness of some of these materials may cause the relatively rapid wear of the surfaces that engage the materials.
The demolition tool may be provided with replaceable wear parts that have wear surfaces. A type of replaceable wear part may be a wear pack. The wear pack may be connected directly to the jaw set by conventional techniques. The wear pack may be provided on the upper and/or the lower jaw. The wear pack may be retained by fasteners that are exposed to relatively high stresses during operation.
WO2013053886 discloses a wear pack for shielding a front end of a jaw set of a demolition tool. The wear pack may have a positioning portion provided on a bracket member for the alignment prior to mounting. The wear pack may have a force transfer portion provided on the bracket member for the transfer of demolition forces to the front end of the jaw. The positioning portion may be contiguous with the force transfer portion.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.